Pity
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Ringabel arrives too late and blames himself. [Suicide Warning] [Two Character Deaths]


Warning: This story contains two character deaths and blood.

* * *

><p>Tiz sobbed violently tossing his books the floor letting out a wail of anguish. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his little brother. Tiz sat on his bed covering his face with his hands crying. He couldn't sleep nor eat. He would lie to his friends that he ate before them but he didn't. Every night he would look out the window remembering the heartbreaking moment of his brother's scream. How he wished he could save his little brother. Tiz missed him so much. How he wished he was with him, holding him, playing with him, but now it's just a painful memory. Tiz wiped his eyes sobbing. He sniffed leaning his head down. Tiz shook his head and grabbed his dagger from his pocket staring at it. Tiz could see his own reflection; his eyes all red and watery. His cheeks stained with tears. Tiz slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom locking the door. Edea and Agnes were gone training at the Arena while Ringabel went out to buy some supplies before tomorrow's travel. Tiz said he would stay behind cleaning the rooms but he only said that to let out his emotions. Tiz turned on the shower twisting the handle letting the water fill up. Tiz sat on the toilet staring at the dagger being held in his hands. Tiz never told anyone he had suicide thoughts. He would keep it a secret so no one would worry about him but now his thoughts were getting worse to where he wanted to harm himself. Tiz closed his eyes and rolled up his sleeves sighing. His hands began to tremble. Tiz opened his eyes and looked at his skin seeing the veins sticking out. Tiz shut his eyes tight and slashed his wrist holding back his scream. Blood dripped down his arm but he didn't care. He slashed his other wrist holding back his scream again. Tears streamed down his eyes. Blood was dripping on the floor. Tiz dropped the bloody dagger on the floor. He pulled up the shower handle and got inside with his clothes on. The water began turning red from his blood flowing in the water. Tiz started to feel light headed and sat down in the tub letting the water soak him. Tiz watched as the water turned completely red. He leaned his head against the wall then dropped to his back letting the water fill him up drowning himself.<p>

Ringabel smiled walking back to his room he shared with Tiz. He was carrying the supplies using his free arm. Once at the door, he pulled out his key to unlock their door and stepped inside closing it. His smile disappeared once he saw books scattered on the floor. Ringabel turned his head hearing the shower running. Tiz was probably taking a shower he thought. Ringabel laid the supplies on the table and pulled his boots and gear off. Ringabel sighed and removed his shirt exposing his abdominal. Concerned about the books on the floor, Ringabel walked over to the bathroom and knocked but got no response. Ringabel put his hand on the knob and turned it realizing it was locked. Ringabel felt his heart racing. Ringabel pounded on the door again waiting for a response but still no answer.

"Tiz?!" Ringabel shouted violently knocking on the door but still got no response. Ringabel could only hear the water running. Ringabel violently kicked the door several times until the door slammed open. Ringabel put his hand over his mouth shocked at what he saw. He saw a bloody dagger on the floor feeling disgusted seeing blood inside the tub with Tiz lying there motionless. Ringabel quickly jumped into the tub not caring about getting his trousers wet or covered in blood and pulled Tiz out onto his arms. Ringabel turned off the water letting the water run down the drain. Ringabel shook Tiz but he didn't move. Ringabel felt his eyes water. Ringabel pressed his forehead against Tiz's forehead letting his tears out. He held Tiz's wrist but got no pulse. He could see slashes on his wrist. He was too late. Tiz was dead. Ringabel kissed Tiz's forehead many times sobbing. "How could you do this to yourself!?" Ringabel whined moving his head on Tiz's chest. Only Ringabel's sobbing could be heard and the sound of the water going down the drain. Ringabel moved his head and gently kissed Tiz's lips. Ringabel got out of the bathroom carrying Tiz. Feeling heartbroken, Ringabel dropped to his knees letting out a wail of anguish.

"It didn't have to be this way Tiz!" Ringabel sobbed shutting his eyes. "You could have told us you were going through depression!" Ringabel yelled pressing his forehead against Tiz's forehead crying.

* * *

><p>"If he would have told us we could have done something." Edea said her hand covering her face.<p>

"That's the problem. They never tell us until it's too late!" Agnes sobbed.

"It's so painful burying him." Ringabel hoarsely said holding back his tears.

"I already knew you had feelings for him Ringabel." Edea said patting his shoulder.

"Then you would understand how I felt for him!" Ringabel stared directly at Tiz's grave.

"I know how you feel Ringabel!" Edea shook her head hiding her tears. "I'll meet you inside." She whispered. Agnes followed along holding Edea's hand as they walked back to the hotel.

Ringabel fell on his knees kissing Tiz's grave. He pressed his forehead against his tombstone shutting his eyes tight. He missed him so much and knew life wouldn't be the same without him. He felt his heart shatter. He looked up in the sky and took a deep breath. He stood up placing his journal on Tiz's grave knowing he wouldn't need it anymore.

"I never got a chance to confess my feelings for you Tiz…" He sobbed as he pulled out the blade from his sheath staring at his reflection on the steel. "I have no reason to live anymore...because all I ever wanted was to be with you…forever…I love you, Tiz…" He said and shut his eyes aiming the blade toward his heart. "Forgive me, Edea and Agnes…I failed to protect Tiz…" He whimpered feeling nothing but guilt in his heart. "ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

"RINGABEL!" Edea screamed dashing back with tears streaming down her eyes.

"NO! RINGABEL! NO!" Agnes yelled trying to catch up to Edea but it was already too late. Both girls watched Ringabel pierced the blade through his heart. Agnes dropped to her knees slowly covering her eyes weeping. Edea slowly watched the lifeless body of Ringabel fall landing on his side. She dropped to her knees staring at Ringabel's pale face. Edea's tear fell down on Ringabel's pale cheek. She yanked the bloody blade out and threw it. She rolled Ringabel on his back and placed his hands on his bloody stomach.

"You're home with him now Ringabel…"


End file.
